<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Without You by AntoWritesFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684938">Lost Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics'>AntoWritesFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Superfamily, Torture, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After some former Hydra agents find out who Spider-Man is, they go after the person they know would hurt him the most: his boyfriend Elio. Peter and a few Avengers need to rescue him, before it’s too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Elio Perlman, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part 2 to the Peter Parker/Elio Perlman series. I highly suggest you read part 1 first. As always thanks to my friend Teea for helping me. This series wouldn’t exist without her.❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and Elio have been dating for a few months and they have been really happy together. When they were watching a movie at Peter’s house, Tony invited them to a charity event that he was hosting.</p><p>“Come on, mon amour, it’ll be fun.” Elio pleaded.<br/>“Alright if you want to go, we’ll go. But next time I’m choosing the movie.”<br/>“Alright, alright.” Elio kissed Peter’s lips.</p><p>A week later they got out of the car, and entered the big hall where the event was being held in. They shook hands with some people on their way to their seats and then the event started.<br/>“You look great in that suit Mr.Parker.” Elio whispered in his ear.<br/>“You’re not so bad yourself Mr.Perlman.” </p><p>After an hour of talking with people, Elio went to the bathroom. He was washing his hands when three big guys entered the bathroom. One of them grabbed him by the shoulders, slammed his face in the mirror, successfully knocking him out and then dragging him through the back door to a car.</p><p>Peter excused himself from the conversation with his dads and Rhodey, when he realized that Elio had left to go to the bathroom half an hour ago. When he entered the restroom he saw the broken mirror and some blood on the shards. He quickly ran and told Steve and Tony about this.</p><p>They rushed at the compound where they met with Natasha and Carol. <br/>“When’s the last time you saw him?” Nat asked.<br/>“About an hour ago.” Peter exclaimed “Do you...do you think he’s dead?” <br/>“No! We’re going to find him and make whoever did this pay!” Carol  clenched her fist.</p><p>“She’s right. Let’s get suited up!” Tony said.<br/>“Woah! Where do you two think you’re going?” Rhodey asked.<br/>“You two stay here, we’ve got this.” Nat exclaimed.<br/>“Guys...He sent a video” Peter’s voice was wrecked.</p><p>“Hello Spider-Man! I’m sure you’re probably confused: how do we know who you are? Why did we take your boyfriend?” The man looked like he was in his forties, with a small beard and scars covering half of his face. </p><p>“Do you like what you see?” He pointed at his scars “Well this is what Tony Stark did to me!” Peter was clenching his fists so hard, they started to hurt, his knuckles turning white.</p><p>The camera’s angle changed showing Elio tied to a chair, with blood on his face.<br/>“Wh-what? Peter?” He sounded so scared.<br/>“So what I want from you Mr.Parker is some blood samples. You know? For your healing ability and the other powers.”</p><p>“Now if you don’t bring them to me, you might want to start looking for another boyfriend!” When he said that he punched Elio hard, the chair he was tied to tilting and almost falling to the ground. Elio cried in pain and Peter’s heart shattered when he heard that.</p><p>“D-Don’t Peter...I can...take it...I’ll be fine...please...” Elio was sobbing and the man punched him again, this time hitting him hard enough to make him  fall down. <br/>“I’ve sent you the coordinates. I expect to have the blood samples by tomorrow afternoon.” </p><p>With that the video ended and Peter’s heart was broken. He dropped the phone and started sobbing.<br/>“It’s all my fault! He is getting hurt because of me” he couldn’t breathe.</p><p>“Hey buddy, it’s not your fault alright?” Steve put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.<br/>“We’ll get him back. Nothing’s going to happen to him.” Tony said, pulling him in for a hug.</p><p>After Peter calmed down, Tony started looking for where Elio might be. Rhodey, Nat, Carol and Peter got suited up. <br/>“I found it!” Tony exclaimed and sent the coordinates to them.<br/>It was an old Hydra base that was heavily guarded. The plan was for Rhodey, Nat and Carol to fight the agents, while Peter got Elio out.</p><p>The moment they got there the shooting started, but all Peter could think about was getting to his boyfriend and making sure he was okay. Carol blew up a part of the base so that Peter could go in. On the way down he webbed up a couple of agents, and then saw a door. </p><p>When he opened the door it was like someone stabbed him in the heart. Elio was tied to the chair, unconscious and beat up.<br/>“Elio” he said with tears in his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry...please wake up...please!” he continued begging for him to wake up and telling him how sorry he is while finding time to breathe trough his tears and ripping away the ropes revealing Elio’s bruised hands from the tight bound of the ropes.</p><p>When he broke the last rope Elio fell forward into his arms.<br/>“Peter?” It was barely audible, and sounded so broken, but also relieved<br/>“I’m right here mon amour.” Peter maneuvered him so he was carrying him bridal style and ran outside. He got on the Quinjet and laid him down gently.</p><p>As soon as they landed Dr.Cho brought him to the medical wing at the compound and Peter just stayed there, sobbing quietly <br/>“He’s going to be Ok Pete.” Nat said.<br/>“I know.” he whispered </p><p>After Dr.Cho examined and took care of him Peter refused to leave his side. He stayed there, holding his hand, crying and apologizing.</p><p>The next day he was still there holding is hand, when he felt it twitching. Elio’s eyes opened and immediately found Peter’s.<br/>“Pete...”<br/>“Yeah, I’m here. How are you feeling?” <br/>“I’m ok.” Elio smiled weakly and Peter started crying</p><p>“I’m so sorry! This was all my fault! You got hurt because of me... and what if he...what if...I can’t lose you!”<br/>Elio pulled him into a hug.<br/>“It’s not your fault...and I’m ok Pete! I really am.”</p><p>Peter kissed his cheek, wiped his tears away and got up to call Helen. <br/>Elio was bruised up and with a few stitches, but he was alive.</p><p>“I’m not letting you go anywhere alone now.” Peter hugged his boyfriend from behind.<br/>“I can live with that.” He turned around and kissed him properly.<br/>“I’m really sorry!”<br/>“Stop saying that!”</p><p>“But it is my fault. You wouldn’t have been hurt if it wasn’t for me.” said Peter with sadness in his eyes.<br/>“But I wouldn’t be happy either.” responded Elio.<br/>That sentence made Peter glow from happiness and also made him feel less guilty for what happened.<br/>And knowing that he is Elio’s happiness made everything worth it.</p><p>Peter started kissing his cheeks, nose and every bruise and cut he had on his face. Elio then cupped his face and kissed him properly.<br/>“I love you Pete. So so much.”<br/>“I love you too. I’ll always love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>